Squee's Terrible Day of Terror
by Cheetos234
Summary: Squee's regular day.


**Hey guys! No, im not dead. I am working on more of my story chapters but in the mean time, I have been writing small one-shots. This story that you will be reading was written in wildlife management class and English class. Another JTHM story, ya cant get enough of those! :3 Yea. Enjoy!**

…**...**

Swirls of colors gathered around a small black vortex of nothing. Then there was a legless unicorn that had the face of a pig with eyes of golf balls that runs out of the vortex. The legless unicorn then starts to run around the room. Next, came the spiders that crawl out of the vortex and start to fill the endless room. The only way to go was into the black vortex of doom.

Falling.

Falling.

Still falling.

BAM.

Squee found himself face to face with the floor, tangled in sheets. 'Oh no! I've let down my double force field, what if there is a headless blue turtle with a poodle tail staring at me! And when I look out it will eat me with its headless head!' Squee thought with panic as he hesitated to get himself untangled.

He slowly and quietly untangled himself, pulling at the sheet with cautious. He slowly peeked through the sheets and looked across the room.

Nothing.

Squee relaxed then looked at his clock.

7:45 am.

'Oh No! I'm going to be late! Mrs. Bitters will feed me to the rabid rabbits that live under the school!' He thought in panic as he ran to get ready for skool.

8 minutes later. 7:53 am.

Squee was practically jogging down the street with his Scooby-Doo backpack and clutching Shmee to his chest. He never left anywhere without Shmee.

He had 7 minutes to get to school.

But he also couldn't steps on any cracks or it would break his mommy's back. His mother was already tired. He didn't want to make her more tired by fooling with a broken back.

Just then a "massive" bee landed on a flower ingrown into the sidewalk concrete.

'No!' He thought s he stood there in horror, staring at the "massive" bee sitting on the flower, waiting for his next victim. Most likely Squee was his next victim.

"Uhh, excuse me, Mr.…or Mrs. Bee, but I have to get to skool really fast. So can you please move?" Squee looked down at the bee nervously, but asked nicely.

The bumblebee didn't budge.

"Please Mr.…or Mrs. Bee, I really have to go!"

Still nothing.

Drastic times calls for drastic measures.

Squee clutched onto Shmee, then picked up a small stick he found to lure off any pink deer babies if they smelled him.

He took the stick and threw it at the bee.

The stick narrowly missed the bee.

…..

Squee watched in horror with dinner plate sized eyes as the bee summoned at least 10 bee friends.

…..

Squee took off down the street with all 11 bees after him. "SQQUUUUEEEE!"

He ran until he could see the skool. He darted inside just as the doors closed.

It was like he could hear the angry bees clatter into the door. They were probably going to capture and take him as a slave and make him work getting honey for them.

Right as he walked into the class room, the bell rung.

Mrs. Bitters looked directly at him with her evil old lady eyes.

He gulped and quickly walked to his seat.

"Now that everyone is here, I can't throw anyone in the rabid rabbit pit." Mrs. Bitters said in a slow murderous tone watching Squee slink into his seat.

As minutes pass, Squee was sitting in the back of the room, trying to listen like always.

"Mrs. Bitters! Mrs. Bitters!" A voice interrupted Squee's focus and the boredom in the class room.

It was that boy who always interrupted the class. Everyday.

His name was Dib.

"What is it now, worm?" Mrs. Bitter's scrunchy voice replied, obviously annoyed.

"Did you see that? Huh? Did you see! Huh! Did You! Zim stole my pencil for his alien plan to take over the world!" Dib stood up, waving his arms, frantically. He was pointing at the kid at the front of Squee's row which is all the way on the other side of the room, whose name is Zim.

Squee didn't know much about the two. Just as he didn't know much about anyone else in the room. Dib was always interrupting the class and had a sister with purple hair named Gaz. Dib never talked to Squee, only gave him weird looks. So did Gaz. Hardly anyone ever talked to Squee. **(A/N: If I was in Squee's class, I would be talking to that kid so much that his ears would fall off )** The kid named Zim, had green skin. Zim told everyone it was a rare skin condition. Squee didn't know. Zim was nice; he let Squee feed his dog a taco. He was a nice dog.

Pepito also talked to Squee. But other than Pepito, hardly anyone ever talked to Squee. Pepito was going to be here this week. He said he had business in hell. Pepito asked if Squee would like to join him, but Squee didn't really know what was worse. The fiery pits of the underworld where souls burn in agony or skool. But Squee chose skool since he really didn't want to see demon babies go cannibalistic and be put in cages.

"Well I didn't see anything." Spoke up, a blond girl with pigtails, whom Squee didn't know either.

"Neither did I, little girl. Dib sit down!" Mrs. Bitter confirmed.

"But, but, ahh! You people are all blind! BLIND! Zim is an alien! He is planning is to take control of the world. But I won't let that happen. You'll see! You people will all see!"

There were crickets chirping after the kid's outburst.

"Dib! Sit Down!" Mrs. Bitters snarled at him, slamming her ruler down on her desk.

The boy called Dib grumbled and sat down, glaring at Zim. Squee's regular day was already taking a toll on him.

….

As the day went on…

At lunch.

Squee was the next person in the lunch line to get his meal. The large meaty woman with grey hair rung tightly in a net slabbed brown goo with a touch of blue in it down with a splat on Squee's tray.

When Squee got to the table, he sat down staring at the brown lumpy goo.

Usually Squee would bring his lunch. But that day he over slept. He found some spare change in his shoe, so that was his lunch money.

He didn't know what this food was, or if he could even call it food.

He picked up the silver bent fork and pokes the blob as if it would explode.

It hissed.

Squee's eyes widened and immediately pushed the tray away as he watched it with dinner – plate sized eyes. He slowly poked it again, leaning away from the tray.

The goo sucked the fork into itself and started slithering down the table and onto the floor with a plat, eading to the door.

Squee sat there.

Staring.

Everyone else was eating the food. But his "food" came alive, hissed, sucked in his fork, and trudged out the door. Squee wouldn't have even thought about eating it if he had known it was alive, the first time he saw it.

….

2 hours later.

3:01 pm.

Squee stared at the rusted clock face.

Five minutes till the bell let skool out.

3:02

'Yes! Four minutes now!'

The skool let out at 3:06 pm. Squee usually wouldn't be first out the door, but he wouldn't be last either. If he was first, then there would be bullies. If he was last, then Mrs. Bitters would kidnap him and throw him in the pit of rabid rabbits. She and those rabbits were close.

3:06

"BOOM!" There's the bell.

After about 8 kids ran out, he followed. He didn't want to face the rabid rabbits.

….

**Hey guys, ok I thought this was going to be a one- shot but its really long. So its only going to be at least two chapters. :3** **Btw: Two stories of mine will soon be updated. Im not going to tell you which ones, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**


End file.
